board8fandomcom-20200216-history
RX7InfinitiIII
Trufax: RX7 is editing this page for the sole purpose of procrastinating even more. Appearing on the scene in SpC2K4, RX7 did absolutely nothing until hosting What Would You Do: Round 2 in 2006 or so, which included the famous Tim Allen topic. He was also a member of the Vs. Mode writing project in 2006, which as you may recall was the year in which it never really ended up happening. He tried a couple of awesome projects after that which died horrible deaths, as RX7 can never finish anything he starts. Ever. Finally, in 2007 he went to college and kinda faded away into nothingness, only to reappear at odd intervals once every few months. Wait, like the car? Yes. Like the car. Alts By the beginning of 2006, RX7's main claim to fame was that he owned and maintained like 5 billion alts. A whole crapton of them were banned during that whole DEATHMATCH fiasco, but about 30 live on. The coolest is YourMomIsOnFire. Others include Heroic Cid Highwind, Heroic Rufus Shinra, Heroic Big Rigs, and a lot of other cool space accounts (which officially mean he is cooler than you, because you don't have any space accounts). Methods of posting In the wild, RX7 can be seen posting irrelevant replies to moderately successful topics, or posting new topics that generally consist of * in-jokes * comments on how bored he is ** usually involving homework * illegible mumblings 1000K Main article: 1000K A webcomic by RX7 that met with moderate success. Pretty sure the images themselves were lost a year or two ago. Notable attributes If you believe you have spotted RX7 but are uncertain, check for the characteristic "RX7" rather than a signature at the end of the post; in most experts' opinions, this is sufficient to prove an RX7 sighting. If you are in search of an RX7, professionally or simply as an amateur, your best bet would be to search in 2006. However, if you lack the necessary time machine, scientists agree that around 5:00am EST the night before a project is due is prime RX7-watching time. Board games RX7 loves those board games! Monopoly If you ever challenge RX7 to a game of Monopoly, you will lose. A well-known fact during the 2006 Monopoly fad was that RX7 never once lost a game. Lesser known is the fact that this extends to IRL - RX7 has never lost a game of Monopoly. Ever. Diplomacy RX7 is also pro at Diplomacy, playing continuously with six other kids in high school history class, which earned him extra credit from his awesome AP Euro teacher who invented the ketchup potato chip. Sadly this does not extend to online play, where RX7 got creamed in the initial B8 match - but only because he was playing as France. Seriously, France sucks. Sister RX7's sister is hyper-attractive. Once upon a time she stole his breadsticks. A picture was posted, no one believed she was real, he got her to post on the board, no one believed it was her, he got her to voice-record and then everyone was all "ZOMG A HOT BABE ON MY B8!" This is generally regarded by historians as being usurped by that which you create. If you see RX7 A proper response to a contemporary RX7 sighting involves # A reference to his sister # "BACK IN 04" # A reference to a desire to see more pics of his sister # A reference to the expected legality of his sister since now that it's been a few years, she must be 18, right? Right? What the hell, random pictures Image:RX7-Cloud.jpg|RX7 thinks Cloud is pretty neat-o Image:HPIM2010.jpg|Especially on Halloween! Category:Users